power_rangers_redversefandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Megazord
"Legendary Megazord, ready!" The Legendary Megazord is the Megazord of the Legendary Power Rangers, the combination of the Legendary Galleon, Legendary Jet, Legendary Racer, Legendary Wheeler and Legendary Sub. History The Legendary Megazord was created the same time the Genesis Rangers created the five different Legendary Morphers and the Legendary Rangers' arsenal. Special Abilities * Legendary Jet Weapons: 'The Legendary Jet's Vulcans and energy cannon can be fired from the Legendary Megazord's left arm, which the Legendary Jet forms. * 'Legendary Racer Weapons: 'The Legendary Racer's energy cannon and laser blasters can be fired from the Legendary Megazord's right arm, which the Legendary Racer forms. * [[Legendary Wheeler|'Legendary Wheeler]]' Weapons': The Legendary Wheeler's laser cannons and wave motion beam can be fired from the Legendary Megazord's left leg, which the Legendary Wheeler forms. * Legendary Sub Weapons: '''The Legendary Sub's beam cannon, tracking torpedoes and homing mines can be fired from the Legendary Megazord's right leg, which the Legendary Sub forms. Legendary Power-Infused Finishers * '''Legendary Zeo Battle Helmets: When the Legendary Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Zeo Rangers, they can summon the Zeo Megazord's five Battle Helmets, which they can rapidly shift through to constantly pummel on the enemy before delivering a finishing slash using the Zeo Megazord Sabre summoned via the Wing Helmet. * Legendary Turbo Spinout: '''When the Legendary Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Turbo Rangers, they can perform the Turbo Megazord's Turbo Megazord Spinout, in which they transport the battlefield onto a race track, charge at the enemy and deliver a devastating spinning slash attack that cleaves straight through the enemy. * '''Legendary Voyager Punch: '''When the Legendary Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Space Rangers, they can transform the arms of the Legendary Megazord into the arms of the Mega Voyager, jump into the air and perform the Mega Voyager's Voyager Punch attack, a series of rapid-fire midair punches directed at the enemy. * '''Legendary Missile Crossbow: '''When the Legendary Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Galaxy Rangers, they can summon a manifestation of the Condor Galactazord which attacks the enemy several times with a swooping attack before transforming into it's Missile Crossbow mode, previously used by the Galaxy Megazord, which the Legendary Megazord uses for a finishing blast. * '''Legendary Victory Flame Splash: '''When the Legendary Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, they can summon five giant Chemical Extinguishers from the Legendary Megazord's hatches and douse the enemy in foam before performing the Lightspeed Megazord's Flaming Circle finisher with the Legendary Mega Blade. * '''Legendary Blizzard Slash: '''When the Legendary Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Time Force Rangers, they can perform the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red's finisher, Blizzard Slash, in which they transform the Legendary Mega Blade into the Shadow Force Megazord Sabre, create a holographic clock, circle the sword once, and then slash down on the enemy directly from the centre of the clock. * '''Legendary Mega Roar: '''When the Legendary Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Wild Force Rangers, they can summon the heads of the core five Wildzords from within the Legendary Megazord's hatches and unleash the Wild King Megazord's finisher, the Mega Roar, a rainbow of lasers with a silhouette of all the separate Wildzords encased within the attack. * '''Legendary Blizzard Fury: '''When the Legendary Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Ninja Storm Rangers, they can transform the right arm of the Legendary Megazord into the right arm of the Storm Power Megazord, thus enabling them to perform the Storm Power Megazord's Blizzard Fury attack by pulling the arm's ripcord. * '''Legendary Dino Drill: When the Legendary Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Dino Thunder Rangers, they can summon the Dino Drill, the main weapon of the Thundersaurus Megazord, and perform the Thundersaurus Megazord's finisher, charging at the enemy and tearing straight through them with the Dino Drill. * Legendary Judgement Scan: '''When the Legendary Rangers use the Legendary Power of the SPD Rangers, they can summon the Judgement Scanner used by the Delta Squad Megazord to judge the enemy. If the Scanner finds them guilty, it transforms into a replica of the Delta Squad Megazord's Judgement Blaster to fire a Containment Blast. * '''Legendary Spell Seal: '''When the Legendary Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Mystic Force Rangers, they can replicate the Titan Megazord's Mystic Spell Seal attack by spinning the Legendary Mega Blade in a circle, creating a seal with the emblem of the five Mystic Force Rangers circumscribed within, before launching it at the enemy. * '''Legendary Overdrive Kinetic Strike: When the Legendary Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Overdrive Rangers, they can summon a manifestation of the DriveMax Megazord to attack the enemy multiple times with its Drive Sabre before tossing the Drive Sabre to the Legendary Megazord to deliver the finishing Overdrive Kinetic Strike attack. * '''Legendary Spirit Stampede, Full Fury: '''When the Legendary Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Jungle Fury Rangers, they can unleash the core five Jungle Fury Rangers' Animal Spirits to attack the enemy in a stampede from multiple angles before riding the Tiger Animal Spirit to deliver a finishing Savage Spin attack. Category:Megazords Category:Primary Megazords Category:Five Piece Megazords Category:Power Rangers: Super Legends